


Le destin des capitaines

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [397]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 2010s, German National Team, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Michael est blessé, il ratera la coupe du monde.
Relationships: Michael Ballack/Lothar Matthäus
Series: FootballShot [397]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Le destin des capitaines

Le destin des capitaines

Michael aurait pu se douter que quelque chose finirait mal. Mais pas à ce point. Clairement pas à ce point. Sérieusement, sa carrière est foutue. Il va en plus rater la prochaine coupe du monde en Afrique du Sud… Putain de blessure. Qui sera capitaine maintenant ? Peut-être Philipp ? Peu importe, l’infirmier lui a dit de se reposer, il ressort tout juste de l’opération, il ne rejouera peut-être plus. Quel genre de drogue ont-ils mis à la place des calmants ? Michael se sent tellement groggy… Sa tête tourne légèrement quand il essaye de se redresser pour voir l’état de sa jambe, pas beau à voir… Son souffle meurt dans sa gorge quand il voit la porte de sa chambre d’hôpital s’ouvrir. Il sait pourquoi, pour qui. Lothar. Ce n’est plus surprenant, Lothar vient toujours le voir comme s’il était encore le jeune homme débrouillard de Leverkusen… Il fait de son mieux pour lui laisser de la place sur son lit pour qu’il puisse s’asseoir, déposant ainsi un bouquet sur la table de chevet, enflure…

Lothar ne dit rien, il le regarde seulement, Michael aurait envie de lui dire de dégager et de le laisser seul pour ruminer sur sa blessure, mais ça semblerait incorrect, alors lui aussi ne dit rien et laisse ses sentiments mitigés de côté le regarder à son tour. Peut-être qu’au fond de lui sa présence lui avait manqué, Michael ne sait pas vraiment, il était bien aussi tout seul, dans sa chambre froide et sans vie… Putain de calmants, il commence à délirer en plus de se sentir épuisé. Sa tête vient se reposer sur l’épaule de Lothar, alors c’est ça le destin des capitaines… Il aurait eu trop chaud en Afrique du Sud de toutes façons… 

Fin


End file.
